The Secret Benefactor
by Arnavoni
Summary: Hermione's library bookshop has been receiving enormous donations lately, at the exchange for some rare and expensive books. Who could her donor be, and why are all the books being borrowed by none other than Draco Malfoy? Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Special Request

**Summary:** Someone has been anonymously donating huge amounts of money to Hermione's library, and apparently only wants muggle books in exchange. Why would someone be interested in a small library. and why does Draco Malfoy keep on borrowing the books her secret benefactor requested?

 **Author's notes** : Hi! To anyone who read the first draft of the chapter, I apologize. I'd uploaded the unedited version by mistake. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and bear with me if I take too long to update.

 **Disclaimer** : The story and the characters belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

Hermione opened the thick envelope, her heart pounding against her chest. She knew what it contained even before she took a look inside. It was the same black woven envelope with gold trimmings.

She took a long breath and exhaled slowly. This the second donation this month, and the fourth of the year. She had been receiving tons of money from an unknown benefactor since February, and while she's grateful for the support, it was starting to make her anxious about the reason behind it.

She dumped the contents on her desk, frowning when a letter slipped from the envelope among the bills. Well, this was a first time it came with a note.

 _Ms. Granger,_

 _You may have noticed that this month's donation is more than the usual. I do not wish to impose, but Abbreviamentum statutorum by John Lettou & William de Machlinia would be a nice addition to your shop. Please use the additional for your perusal._

It wasn't signed, as she expected. Hermione's frown deepened. She mulled over the request of her secret benefactor.

It's obvious that this man – she presumed he was male, from the handwriting and the tone – was filthy rich. Why does he need her to buy the book, when he can obviously procure it himself? At a library, no less, where anyone can just borrow it.

She had been intending to purchase the book, but was having doubts about its demand in her shop. Apparently someone does want it, and is even willing to pay for it.

It was a muggle book on English law.

She went to her office and made the arrangements to purchase the book.

.

It was well in the afternoon and Hermione was itching to get out the door and head on over to the Three Broomsticks to meet her friends.

However, Mr. Smith had just ordered his coffee and was just starting on a chapter in a booth by the window. She knew he had a lot of grandchildren to take care of at home, and that his afternoons were the only he had from the ruckus.

Rather than feeling annoyed, Hermione chose to feel flattered that he chose to spend time in her shop rather than anywhere else.

It was moments like these that were the gratifications for her decision to open her library-café, The Hiraeth. She knew opening a library in a small muggle town was risky, especially since there was already a local library by the town hall.

So Hermione made hers a little different. She called her library a community library, where customers were encouraged to donate books in exchange for three free drinks on the shop.

But her biggest asset that set her apart from the local library was the reading spaces. Ginny, bless her, came up with the idea. In addition to the usual tables, chairs, and sofas, she had reading nooks by the windows complete with cushions and pillows. She also made coffee and tea available to buy for anyone who wished to stay for a while.

The small town of Brighton took a while to warm up to her library. First, it was the occasional tourist, wanting to have coffee in the afternoon. Back then, she only had her own books to fill the library. One of her first local customer was Mr. Smith. He'd fallen in love with the quaint reading nooks, and since then he'd come every afternoon. Sometimes, he'd take one of his grandchildren with him.

Hermione never imagined her shop would make it this big in such as small town. In a span of three years, her library had become one of the tourist attractions in Brighton. Not bad for someone who's in their twenties. It was more than she could hope for when decided to move here.

She wanted to live in a small muggle town after the war. Although there were a lot of opportunities for her back in Wizarding London, she wanted a new start away from the horrors and the trauma. So she hopped on the train and landed in Brighton, an hour away from London where Harry and the rest of the gang were.

She sighed contentedly as Mr. Smith was making his leave.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Smith!" Hermione called out. The old man grunted in reply.

Hermione immediately went to put his mug and saucer in the dishwasher as she made to close the shop for the day. She was supposed to leave an hour earlier and let her assistant Penelope handle things from then on, but she was missing.

Making sure everything was in place, she closed her shop and headed for the nearest apparition point.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, that's it for the first chapter! Please let me know what you think, I would appreciate it so much!


	2. The Days of Norm

**A/N:** I'm sorry this took so long! I had to do major revisions to the later chapters. I realized that this story isn't going the way I wanted it to, so I had to adjust _everything_ But anyway, here's the second chapter, I hope you like it!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 _Brighton, England. November 2007_

Hermione was reading the paper when the bell jingled, signaling that someone had just entered her shop. She looked up from behind the librarian's desk and saw Ms. Amelia, one of her usual patrons, coming through the door carrying a bunch of books.

"I'm returning the one I borrowed, and I've got some to donate as well," Ms. Amelia said.

Hermione beamed at Ms. Amelia. It never failed to make her happy when people came to her to donate books - it was like a Christmas present all year around. Granted, she did offer a reward in the form of free tea and coffee in exchange for books, but she'd like to think people donated because they really wanted to.

She asked Ms. Amelia where the books came from.

"Oh, I got them from my mother's attic," she replied. Hermione noted the sadness in Ms. Amelia's voice. Her mother recently passed away with old age.

"It gets better everyday," Hermione said emphatically.

"Yeah, well, I hope it comes sooner. I'm sick of all the gloom in my life these days," Ms. Amelia said with her nose in the air. "We need all the positivity we can get... which is why I wonder why you're reading that trash."

Hermione glanced sheepishly at the paper she was reading.

The headline read:

 **KATIE BELL TO WED DEAN THOMAS** , and under it, as a sub headline, **HERMIONE GRANGER THE ONLY SINGLE LEFT IN THE GROUP.**

The photo that came with the article was of her and her friends last night at the Three Broomsticks. Hermione looked isolated from her friends as they gushed over the happy couple. Katie was admiring the ring with tears in her eyes, and Dean was glowing with happiness beside her. Ginny was batting Harry's arm, trying to fight the happy tears that threatened to spill. Hannah was wrapped in Neville's arms, looking serene and delighted.

Blaise Zabini was placing a chaste kiss on Luna's forehead, who was smiling up at him with love evident in her eyes.

And there was Hermione, squeezed between Ginny and Luna, nursing her bottle of Firewhiskey looking like a sad, old matron.

"I couldn't help it," Hermione confessed. She felt a little disgusted with herself for caring what the tabloids said. It was like a gruesome car crash - she wanted to look away, save herself from the carnage and blood, but couldn't. She was taking in every details, memorizing the lines, the curves and the sharp edges of the scene.

Ms. Amelia snorted. "That article's trash, and Skeeter is trash. First of all, there's no shame in being single, and second, who the bloody hell cares?"

Hermione smiled at Ms. Amelia. At 48, she's single, independent, and vibrant. She admired the older lady for choosing to never settle for less than what she deserved.

Ms. Amelia softened at little. "There's no shame in feeling a little forlorn as well, especially if your friends seem to be finding the one." She offered Hermione a smile as she took the free-drinks stub, heading to Penelope.

"Fix me those berry drinks with the yogurt in them, please," Ms. Amelia ordered.

With a shake of her head, Hermione deposited the books in a box she would send to the MLE for double checking. Sometimes, old books came with curses and other undesirable things. She wanted to make sure The Hiraeth was a safe place for everyone.

.

A few minutes before Hermione was about to close her shop, Luna Lovegood walked in with Blaise Zabini.

"Hermione!" Her friend called. "We were just in the area, we thought we'd stop by."

Luna skipped to her side and hugged wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders. She could smell the grapes that were used as Luna's earrings. The last time Hermione had seen Luna, which was this weekend, she had on radishes for earrings.

"Let's have dinner," Luna whispered in Hermione's ear. "Blaise's treat."

"What?" Blaise said with an incredulous laugh. "I promised no such thing."

"Yes, you did," Luna replied with a cock of her head. A few awkward seconds passed by until Blaise sighed in resignation.

"Sorry, how could I forget," he said.

Hermione chuckled at her friends. "Why don't you sit for a while, I'm just cleaning up a bit."

"Did you notice, Hermione," Luna lilted, "the apartment above you is for sale?"

"Yes," Hermione replied without looking up, her brows furrowing.

"You've always wanted to buy it, yes? You want to live above your store instead of taking that half an hour walk."

"Yes," she said again. "I can't afford it yet."

"That's a shame," Luna commented.

Hermione only grunted in reply. She missed the look Luna and Blaise shared, and continued to lock the register as part of her closing time routine.

"Let's go," she said.

.

As Hermione laid in bed that night, she couldn't help but smile as she remembered her evening with Luna and Blaise. They were such an odd couple. Blaise encouraged Luna's strange antics with enthusiasm, going as far as asking her what he should order so as not to anger the nargles.

As soon at they finished ordering, Luna wasted no time in asking her about the article.

The food hasn't even arrived, Hermione had thought to herself.

"Honestly, I'm more annoyed Skeeter managed to take a jab at me during Katie's engagement announcement," Hermione said honestly.

"How do you feel about what she said - about you being the only single one left?" Luna was sparing no reservations in asking questions.

Hermione furrowed her brows. She really wanted to tell Luna off, but Hermione remembered that this was Luna, one of her closest friends, Luna without a filter. She knew that with her friend, there was no judgement, only concern.

"It was kind of... strange. I felt like I had a deadline - am I supposed to be married by now? It's silly."

"There's no deadline for you, Hermione," Luna said softly.

"Although, we could set you up on a date if you want to," Blaise wiggled his eyebrows for effect.

Hermione laughed. It was just like Luna and Blaise to set her up on a blind date. "No, thank you. I'm quite happy with where I am right now. It was just a temporary panic."

Blaise and Luna shared a look, but nodded their assent to her choice. "Okay then," Luna said. "I heard Bill Weasley is close to catching nargles..."

Hermione was glad for the change in topic.

She really wasn't in the mood to discuss her love life today. She didn't need a reminder of her horrible break up with Ron.

She should have seen their break up from miles away. Ron was absent, distant, and detached during the last part of their relationship. It was only until he got up and left for America - without warning, without a note, and with a girl she didn't know - that she was doused with the cold reality that they were over.

What kind of person does that? How could he leave her, his family, Harry, without any warning? A total prat, that's who.

Looking back, she supposed that what she felt when Ron left her was more anger than sad. She never mourned their relationship, never wished that he return for her. Instead, she was angry and embarrassed. Angry at the audacity he had to cheat on her. Angry that she was too weak to confront him about it. Angry that he was selfish enough to leave his mum, selfish enough to never speak to Molly again.

Embarrassed because she had been cheated on, by her boyfriend and best friend. How long had they been laughing behind her back, thinking her a fool? How long has been sneaking behind her back during his Quidditch matches, running off for a quick shag with one of his groupies?

How long has she been the laughingstock of the Wizarding World?

She ignored the tabloids, the moving photos of him leaving countless with witches she didn't know. She chose to support him despite everything, despite all the hurt because he was Ron. Ron Weasely, one her bestfriends, her boyfriend.

And she, Hermione Granger, was apparently very stupid.

Well, not anymore.

After a week of sulking and crying, Ginny and Luna hauled her off her butt and talked some sense into her.

 _No, the world doesn't think you're stupid._

 _No, the world isn't laughing at you._

 _We're worried, Hermione. We want you to come back._

And come back she did. She moved out of her flat in London, leaving all of Ron's things. She lived with Harry and Ginny for a year, working for the Ministry of Magic under Kingsley Shacklebolt as his secretary. After that, she decided it was time for a fresh start. Hermione started to look for a place to stay outside of London. During her search she fell in love with a muggle beachside town called Brighton. After a little research, she found out that although it was a muggle town, the wizarding community was alive and thriving. She bought a flat after a month, and moved in the next month.

Hermione spent the first year in Brighton apparating five days a week to her job at the Ministry. She bought a small flat that was enough for her, and saved up all her money for her bookshop.

Hermione sighed in frustration. This wasn't doing anything good to her mood. She made her way to her kitchenette to make herself a cup of tea. It was going to be a long night.

.

Two days after the whole Rita Skeeter incident, her secret benefactor sent another donation, this time requesting for even more books. He - she thought to call him a he - requested for more books this time. She was ecstatic over his choice of books. Whoever her secret benefactor was had a great taste in literature. There was a mixture of wizard and muggle books, so she knows for sure he's not a muggle.

She was not going to get on a high horse and claim that she can do without the donations. They have helped her a lot. She was able to acquire new, comfortable sofa sets, she was able to pay for rent, and she was able to buy several rare books with the money.

Penelope whistled at the list of books requested by her benefactor. "That's a lot of books."

"He gave enough money to buy them all - and so much more," Hermione murmured.

Hermione was in awe. Who was this person - and why is he giving her so much? Who was she to deserve something like this? It's tearing at her heartstrings not being able to thank this person who has helped her so much. She thought that this person's intentions couldn't be fame, or recognition, since it was anonymously sent.

It was terribly baffling to her, and to be honest she was a little scared. However, she prided herself in doing things for the greater good - and what greater good there is than knowledge?

Hermione smiled to herself as she wrote a letter to various bookshops and odd shops.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for your patience! This was a particularly difficult chapter for me to write because I'm not that good with the whole reminisce-looking-back-at-the-past thing. But, after months of painstaking writing-erasing-editing, I've finished chapter two. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think.

Also, one dashing Slytherin might make his introduction in the next chapter. Stay tuned.


	3. The Unexpected Visit

**A/N:** I don't own anything.

I hope you enjoy! This is going to be a short, sweet, and light chapter.

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 _Brighton, England. December 2007_

On a dreadful snowy day, Hermione found herself idly sitting by her The Hiraeth's window, sipping hot tea and watching the heavy snowfall. There was no one in her shop but her - Penelope couldn't come in due to the weather, and she didn't suppose anyone would go to a community library in these conditions.

As she gazed on the empty streets outside, she caught a little movement, but she wasn't sure. She set her tea down and moved closer to the window, peering with stilted eyes.

It was hard to see through the snow, but there was definitely something - someone - walking across the street, headings towards her library.

Hermione didn't realize what was happening until it stepped right into her shop, causing such a ruckus inside her once tranquil environment. It dusted the snow off its hair, and it shook the snow from its robes, muttering to itself.

.

"Uhm hello?" The tall, blonde man was rousing up a storm in her library, and Hermione couldn't find it in herself to answer him. She was frozen to her spot by the windowsill, eyes wide and surprised.

"Is this bloody shop even open? It's not even locked..."

He was murmuring to himself, obviously rattled and frustrated. "Hello? I'm sorry, I know there's a storm outside but I really need..."

She knew she should answer, as any good shop owner would, but it seemed like Hermione's mind was on lockdown. He continued to mutter intelligible things to himself, warming his hands against the cold.

There was no mistaking who this man was, although it's been ten years or so. Although it seemed impossible, improbable, and downright laughable, Draco Malfoy was in her shop, looking lost, and most likely in need of her assistance.

.

It felt like an infinity before he finally calmed down. He took a slow turn, taking in his surroundings, probably looking for the shop owner. When his eyes finally settled on her, he stared for a few seconds before he exploded.

"BLOODY HELL, ZABINI!" Draco Malfoy slapped a hand against his face in frustration, pacing by the entrance of her shop.

Hermione jumped at his outburst, her heart hammering beyond her chest. _Zabini? What?_ She stood up from her seat, taking an uneasy step towards her old classmate.

"Uhm, Malfoy?"

He spun towards her, his eyes still wide, his mouth agape.

"Please shut the door. The snow's coming in."

He did as he was told, without comment.

.

Malfoy shut the door, seemingly lost in thought. He stared at the door as if his life depended on it - and Hermione chose to use his distraction as an opportunity to walk to the librarian's desk.

She made herself busy, arranging all the cards and papers that were neatly organize on her desk.

Her heart hammered as she hear Malfoy's footsteps coming towards her.

"Granger."

This was so childish. Why can't she look at him? Why was she so bloody nervous? Was she scared? Has the childhood trauma he induced in her finally come to the surface?

"Granger."

Hermione looked up from her table, her chin held high.

"Yea?"

"I've a list of books," Malfoy said. "I saw that you have them. I'd like to borrow."

Granger took the list from him, reading it. It contained a mix of muggle and wizarding reference books, and most of them are her newly acquired books requested by her secret benefactor.

He was the first person to borrow even one of them.

Hermione had thought that the moment she put them on display, people would come in clamoring for her rare books. But during the almost half year they've been here, no one even asked about them.

Until Draco Malfoy stormed in, that is.

She peered at him through her lashes, observing him. "What are you going to do with these books, Malfoy?"

He looked at her incredulously, an eyebrow raised. "Excuse me? I didn't know libraries asked for a person's intention to borrow books." He took a long pause, drawing himself to his full height. "Unless, of course, they're death eaters, right, Granger?"

Hermione felt the heat rise up to her face. She resisted the urge to hung her head in shame. Instead, she made to apologize, but he beat her to it by raising a finger to her face.

"Don't. I would have thought it beneath you to dwell in what happened a decade ago, but apparently not. Those books," he gestured to her list, "are going to be used for my _education_ , Granger."

Hermione was at loss for words. "It was never really supposed to be part of my concern. I'm sorry. Really, I am."

Malfoy scoffed. "Don't mention it again, Granger."

She nodded, biting her lip. "I'll get them for you," she said, leaving her post from the reception. She could feel his eyes trained on her as she took the books from the shelves.

.

"Here you go," Hermione said, securing the books with a leather book belt. She charmed them with a protection spell for the weather. "Return them in a week, or send a notice that you're going to extend your borrowing time."

Malfoy nodded, taking the bundle from her. Malfoy left her shop without a word, letting the cold in for a second before closing it again with a bang.

Hermione stared at the door for a few more minutes before she decided it was time to close The Hiraeth for the day.

.

Hermionoe threaded through the snow, going for the nearest apparition point. She decided her encounter with Malfoy was more than enough adventure she had for the day. She can't wait to get home and unwind.

As Hermione settled down in her flat, she took the time to think about what happened earlier. Hermione didn't want to dwell on it, but there were so many alarm bells ringing in her head.

First of all, Draco Malfoy just stormed in her library during a snowstorm, looking flustered. It was a far cry from the polished, neat atmosphere Malfoy always exuded.

Second, Hermione found it strange that all the books he borrowed were the newest addition to her bookshop, courtesy of her secret benefactor.

Third, when Malfoy saw her, all he did was curse at Zabini, who wasn't even there. _What was that about?_

Fourth, seeing it only now, Hermione noted that he didn't look at her with malice not once. Just shock and embarrassment, with a little resignation. It almost went bad because of her actions.

She hasn't seen him since the war - almost ten years from now. She only saw him once, in the papers, during Malfoy Sr.'s funeral.

After that, it was as if he ceased to exist.

Until he arrived in her library with snow in his hair.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for the nice welcome back! Let me know what you think!


	4. The Serpent and the Eagle

**Author's notes:** Hey guys! I'm so glad you all like the story so far, because I'm really having a lot of fun writing it.

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 _London, England. December 2007_

That very weekend, Hermione decided to pay Blaise Zabini a visit.

She apparated to the street near his and Luna's flat, nodding hello to the doorman who was always a little too friendly to her liking.

When she knocked, Blaise opened the door and stepped back to let her in. "Hey, Hermione," he said. "What a surprise to see you here. Luna's out if you're looking for her."

"I came for you actually," she said.

He raised an eyebrow at her, inquisitive. When she didn't respond, he gestured for her to take a seat at the couch while he went for the kitchen to make tea.

Hermione sat on the multicolored couch on their parlor. She rarely left Brighton, much less go to London to visit her friends. That's why every time she visits Blaise and Luna's flat, where the decor changed all the time, she was always fascinated by it.

The walls were stark white, and the floor was of dark mahogany. The furniture, however, were explosions of colors that _mostly_ worked together. Their teal and orange pillows were tossed delicately on top of a splatter-paint designed couch. Mint green vases sat on top of lime green stands, and shelves were a neon pink.

Hermione was observing the green and blue coffee table when Blaise came back with a tray of steaming water, tea strainers, and tea leaves.

'This is fancy," Hermione commented. "You don't use normal tea bags?"

Blaise shook his head with a laugh. He sat on the purple and yellow armchair to her right. "They taste funny. These are better." He made a show of scooping the tea leaves from the container labeled 'Assam' and put them on a white pouch - the filter. He then slowly sank it through his steaming mug.

Hermione snickered. "Are you some kind of tea elitist?"

A mocking shocked gasp came from his lips. "Elitist? I prefer the term 'connoisseur,'" he said.

"Right," she said with a laugh. She copied what he was doing, choosing her favorite tea instead - earl grey.

"Why are you here, Hermione?" Blaise asked.

She took a sip of her tea. Blaise was right - it does taste better than those processed teas she drank. "I came here to talk about Draco Malfoy."

Hermione carefully watched her friend's face, looking for any sign of panic, but he only raised an eyebrow at her. "Draco? How strange, Hermione. Why are you suddenly interested in him?"

She had no idea why the heat was rushing to her cheeks. "Interested? I'm not interested." Blaise's smirk irked her, but she continued. "He just - he came by the shop last Thursday."

His face infuriatingly gave nothing away. "Go on," he urged her.

"He didn't know it was my shop. When he saw me, the first thing that he said was, 'Bloody hell, Zabini!'"

He surprised her by laughing. "What? _He_ ends up in your shop and he blames _me_? Typical Draco."

Hermione frowned. So far, whatever Blaise was saying wasn't making any sense, and he must have seen her confusion.

"I'm Draco's lawyer," he explained. "He gets expelled, I'm to blame. He almost exposes himself as a wizard, I'm to blame. His date ends up badly, I'm to blame."

"That sounds like a toxic relationship," Hermione commented.

Blaise looked at his nails as he leaned back. "It's not really - I'm the best lawyer in the wizarding and muggle world. Draco knows that. That's just how he is."

"I bet you're humble as well," Hermione mumbled.

"That's what you came here for? To ask me why Draco said my name when he came in to your shop?"

"Don't get smart with me Blaise. Why would Malfoy end up in my library, anyway? Of all the places - I'm so far away!"

"I'm his lawyer and friend, not his babysitter. We could always ask Draco why he came to your shop...?"

"No," Hermione exclaimed. "Don't do that, Merlin please."

"Was he hostile to you in any way?" She noted the concern etched in his features.

"No, he wasn't, not really. Not the way he was before, back in Hogwarts. He was a little on edge, a little rattled."

Hermione tried to recall her previous encounter with Malfoy. Sure, he caused up a storm in her shop, and he wasn't the friendliest customer either, but the encounter wasn't as awful as she thought it would be. In fact, it was her fault that their meeting turned sour. She didn't know what to expect of him, and she had assumed the worst.

She relayed to Blaise the story of how she manage to insult her old schoolmate in her very own library.

He shook his head as he laughed. "Bloody hell, Hermione, you're something else."

"It's not my fault," she grumbled. "He was so defensive -"

"It comes from past experiences, Hermy," Blaise said softly. "Have you ever considered what the the new world is like to people like Draco? I managed to get out of it before it all turned bad, but he was caught in the middle. He's a man suffering the consequences of his mistakes when he was a boy."

Hermione thought this over in her head. She's never really thought about Malfoy after the war. The only time he crossed her mind was when she read about his parents' consecutive deaths in the paper, and that was just shortly after the war.

.

The crack of an apparition spell interrupted the silence. Luna fluttered in her home, pleased that Hermione came to visit.

"You're here!" she exclaimed, hugging her friend. Today's choice of earrings were frozen strawberries. "This is a pleasant surprise."

Luna gave Blaise a chaste kiss on the lips, but he leaned into it, prolonging it for more than what was intended. She giggled as she pushed him away.

"You're staying for dinner," she told Hermione. "I'm cooking."

Hermione followed Luna to the kitchen, watching her friend as she took the groceries out of the paper bag she was carrying.

"What brings here, Hermione?"

"Well, uhm-"

"Draco came to her shop last Thursday," Blaise interrupted her. "Hermione managed to insult him during the short time he was there."

"Drakie? Oh dear, what's he gotten into this time?"

"Nothing awful, really. Just a bad case of Herrmione."

Hermione swatted his arm as he guffawed.

"I miss Drakie," Luna mussed. "Maybe we should have him for dinner again sometime?"

"Er," Blaise said, walking over to his girlfriend, "I think he's busy with Uni." He wrapped his arms around and smelled her hair.

Hermione looked away and busied herself with chopping the carrots Luna set out.

"Exactly," she heard Luna exclaim. "I bet he's barely getting any nutrition. That boy doesn't know how to cook without magic."

Hermione mulled over Luna's words. _Without magic?_

"Where is he studying? And what exactly?"

Hermione didn't miss the look Luna and Blaise shared. They seemed to be arguing but then Blaise said, "Draco likes to keep his life private. Er -"

"It's just that people have been so mean to him, Hermy," Luna said. "Sometimes people would go to his flat, terrorize him for a month. A month! As much a possible, he wants his location hidden."

"But," Hermione said, horrified. "It's been almost a decade! How could people still hate him that much?"

"Some of these people were families and friends of those murdered by Death Eaters. Their hate runs deep," Blaise said sadly.

"That's awful," Hermione said, thinking back to what she had assumed of Malfoy. That's why he was so defensive, why he was quick to berate himself. Because that's what the world has been doing.

.

She stayed for dinner, chatting idly with her friends and their flat with mismatched furniture. Once she got home, she promptly camped in her bathroom - Luna's stew didn't sit well in her stomach. Blaise ate it like it was the most delicious meal in the entire world.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** We see more of Draco in the next chapter, don't worry!

Don't forget to leave a review! I'd love to hear what you think.


	5. The Incident

**Author's notes:** Thanks for the continuing support! This is going to be a long one.

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 _London, England. December 2007_

The rest of the weekend was slow and uneventful, and thankfully so, for Hermione still suffered from the effects of Luna's exquisite stew. She spent most of it cooped up in her office hugging the toilet while Penny took the reigns at the Hiraeth.

Her assistant proved to her that she was more than capable of taking care of the library on her own. So, on Wednesday, as soon as Hermione was feeling well, she decided to do a massive inventory of her shop.

"Fine," Penny said, "but if Mr. Smith comes and asks for his usual, I'm calling you for help. I won't have an hour length lecture about how Hermione mixes it 'just right.'"

Hermione laughed and thanked Penny as she went on her way.

.

She was tallying the books currently borrowed when Penny tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hermione, there's a delectable man by the bar waiting for you."

She blinked, confused. "What?"

"There's a tall blonde man waiting for you outside. His exact words were, 'Who are you? Where the bloody hell is Granger?' I assumed that meant he was looking for you."

While Penny was talking, Hermione was staking the jars on top of each other and putting them back. Her heart was hammering against her chest. She was hoping, by some miracle that "delectable, tall, blonde man" wasn't Malfoy. Not that Hermione thought Malfoy was delectable.

"So.. is he your boyfriend?" Penny asked her.

"What?" Hermione whipped her head to look at Penny, who was frowning at her.

"What's wrong with you? Are you alright?"

"What? Yea, I'm fine." She rearranged the jars for the last time and closed the stock room's door. "Where did you say he was waiti - oh, there he is."

Draco Malfoy looked different in the sunlight. He stood against the window, the light making him glow like some unearthly being. His hair looked almost translucent.

Hermione heard Penny beside her. "I want some of that," she said under her breath.

She glared at her assistant before making her way to Malfoy.

"Mafloy," Hermione said as a way of greeting. She could feel the eyes boring into her back behind her.

"Granger," he nodded. "I came to return these," he showed her the bundle of books she gave him last week, "and I've got another list of books I need to borrow."

Oh. Hermione chastised herself for feeling disappointed.

"Right. This way," Hermione said, making her way to the librarian's desk. "Were you able to digest all the books you borrowed?" Why she made an attempt at small talk, she didn't know why.

Malfoy only grunted in reply.

Well, that's that.

Hermione set to work without saying anything. She took the books from him, signed their return sheet and checked his new list. She tried not to think of what Blaise and Luna told her about Malfoy, or the fact that he was borrowing more books requested by her anonymous benefactor.

When she was about to put the book strap on the books, Malfoy stopped her with his hand. "Uhm," he started, and Hermione looked at him expectantly. "Yea, can I stay here and study for a bit?"

Hermione blinked. "Are you asking for my permission?"

"Yea."

"Uhm," Hermione said, fighting the blush rising to her cheeks.

Someone from one of the tables to her side cleared their throat loudly. She looked and saw three old ladies cheering her with a thumbs up. Well, there goes the attempt to conceal the blush.

"Of course. This is a public library. We're not the kind of place where you need to be a member or something," Hermione chided lightly.

Malfoy chuckled, and Hermione frowned in confusion. "Yea, alright. I'll go find a table."

.

Malfoy kept coming in for the rest of the week. He would come in at 11 in the morning, on the dot, and leave at 4 in the afternoon. He would have his lunch at the cafe, and he would indulge in small talk with some of the old ladies every once in a while. He would study at the quiet area of the Hiraeth.

Hermione made sure she saw little of Malfoy as much as possible. She still didn't know what to feel about him. Obviously, he was no longer the evil little bully she used to know, but it was hard to forget.

Also, Hermione was pretty sure he was the secret benefactor. Not only had Malfoy borrowed all the books the nebefactor requested, but when a letter came in requesting a new book, Malfoy was the one who borrowed it the very next day.

She didn't want to be rude and confront him about it, but she did want to confirm her suspicions.

She tried to find the balance between avoiding him and making him admit he was the secret benefactor. What she ended up with was a clumsy mixture of staring too long at Malfoy from a distance and looking away when he met her eye.

All week long, his presence tortured her, and Saturday was no different. She had thought that he would skip going to the Hiraeth during the weekend, but he still showed up, on time and looking as crisp as autumn leaves.

Hermione was returning the borrowed books on the shelves when he appeared at the end of the aisle. He scanned the titles, closer to the middle where he would meet Hermione.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying not to think about him - it - the situation.

When they stopped and met in the middle, she forgot how to breathe. Hermione kept her eyes on the shelves, but she could feel his eyes on her.

Dammit, he had the advantage. He was nearly a head taller than her. If she were to look at him, it would be so obvious.

"Granger?'

"Yes?" She looked up at him immediately, as if she was anticipating it. Maybe she was. What she didn't anticipate, however, was how beautiful - weird - his eyes were.

"You have a nice collection of books here. It's impressive."

What?

"Really now," she said, unable to hide the sarcasm in her voice. She took a step back and looked him full in the face. Was he really asking her this?

"Yea," Malfoy said, looking around him. "For such a small bookshop, you have rare books even university libraries don't."

Hermione frowned. Was he messing with her?

"I had some help," Hermione explained in a clipped tone. Was he trying to throw her off? Make her think he wasn't the one donating these to her?

Malfoy snorted, taking a book from the shelf. "I suppose you did. You're the great Granger. People would break their backs for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione was growing annoyed by the second.

"Nothing," Malfoy said, closing the book and taking it with him to one of the isolated tables.

What the bloody hell?

Hermione didn't know what to think of their exchange. 'People would break their backs for you'? Does that include him, the secret benefactor? She spent the rest of the morning lost in thought.

The afternoon rolled by, and Hermione resigned herself to the librarian's desk. She hadn't seen an inch of Malfoy for the rest of the day, and that was fine with her.

"I'll have my usual," she heard Ms. Amelia say. She was by the bar, talking to Penny. When Penny handed her the drink, she started towards her usual seat by the windows.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Amelia," Hermione cheerfully. The older woman only nodded in acknowledgement.

.

It was not after a few moments that Hermione heard an anguished scream, followed by a loud crash. She tumbled out of her desk and ran to the tables by the window, where she met a shocking sight: Ms. Amelia was baring her teeth and pointing her wand at Draco Malfoy, who was on the floor and... smoking?

"Oh, Merlin," Penny whispered beside her. "She threw her hot tea at him."

Hermione moved fast. It looked Ms. Amelia was ready to throw a hex at her old schoolmate at that very moment. She held Ms. Amelia by the shoulders and tried to stir her away from Malfoy.

"Fucking scum!" Ms. Amelia screeched. "Death eater scum!"

Oh, boy.

Penny took the older woman from Hermione.

The silence was palpable. Not even the sound of Penny struggling to usher Ms. Amelia outside the shop could break the tension. Hermione wished the ground would swallow her whole.

But people were starting to whisper among themselves, and no one was helping Malfoy up. Hermione had no choice but to do it herself.

"Come on, Malfoy, let's get you up," she said, stepping over the upturned table and chairs. She could feel the heat coming from the tea on his shirt - no doubt his skin was scalded underneath his clothes.

She reached for his arm and didn't miss how he winced in pain as she touched his - very sturdy - arm.

"I've got it, Granger," he told her once she sat him up. He kept his head low, avoiding the stares of he people around them.

Which reminders her -

"Penny," she called for her assistant. "Please contact the MLE. Tell them a witch exposed herself to a few muggles - you know the drill."

Penny nodded in agreement and Hermione turned back to Malfoy. "Let's get you in my office. Can you stand?"

"Of course I can bloody stand," she heard him murmur. She ignored his comment and led the way, avoiding the eyes of her customers.

She locked the door once Malfoy was in her thankfully spacious office.

"Malfoy," she started, "I am so terribly -"

"Do you have a shirt somewhere?" Malfoy interrupted, turning away from her and undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"I can transfigure one for you," Hermione said, walking to her table. She took a blank sheet of paper and transfigured it into a white shirt. "Here you go - oh!"

Hermione had turned to walk where she last saw him standing, but apparently he walked closer to her. And he was shirtless. She almost bumped into his - um - sculpted chest. She took a step back almost immediately, and so did he.

"Uhm," Hermione blinked, feeling the heat rising to her ears, her cheeks, her chest, everywhere. "Here you go," she squeaked, handing him the bloody shirt. "But first we need to, uhm, heal your skin."

"Yes, I think so, too."

They stood there awkwardly, not doing anything.

"Granger, I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable for you, but I don't have a wand."

"What? Why? That's dangerous, Malfoy," she couldn't but scold him.

He shrugged. "Ever since I've learned to apparate without one, I almost always leave at the do- at home."

"But why?"

Malfoy refused to meet her eyes. "So I can't do anything when things like this happen."

Oh. Oh, dear.

Hermione told him to sit on the chair behind her desk. He did so without complaint. She murmured a healing spell, watching as his skin turned back to normal. Malfoy breathed a sigh of relief.

"There you go," Hermione said, turning away as fast as possible and throwing the shirt at him.

Malfoy chuckled at her. "Am I distracting you, Granger?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Barely."

"There's no need to deny it," he said with mirth.

Hermione groaned. "Honestly!"

.

When they emerged from the office, the customers were gone and Penelope was giving a statement to the MLE officer. When he saw Malfoy, he took him aside to get his statement.

Penny, on the other hand, ushered Hermione to the corner.

"Ms. Amelia talked," she said in a hushed tone. "When we were made her statement. She said Death Eaters killed her boyfriend and family ten years ago."

So this is what Blaise and Luna were talking about.

"She was going to Avada him, she told me."

"That's horrible!" Hermione glanced at Malfoy. He was talking to the officer calmly. Hermione surmised he was used to it.

.

"Their damn prejudice never ends," Malfoy spat as they walked to the nearest apparition point.

Hermione closed the Hiraeth as soon as the MLE officer left. Since her flat was near the apparition point, she decided to walk with Malfoy, who was ranting about how the officer was implying that he instigated the attack against him.

"'Are you sure you didn't do anything to provoke her, sir?'" Malfoy was mimicking the officer's Scottish accent mockingly. "And I told him I didn't, and he looked like he didn't believe me."

He huffed in frustration. "If it wasn't for you and your weirdly strong assistant, I bet that officer would detain me."

"Well, we were just trying to do what's right."

"As you do," Malfoy commented, stepping into the apparition point. "You'll understand if I don't show up on your shop tomorrow, right?"

Hermione smiled sadly. "Stay safe, Malfoy."

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Don't forget to leave a review! I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	6. The Unavoidable

**Chapter 6: The Unavoidable**

* * *

True to his word, Draco Malfoy didn't go to The Hiraeth the week after the incident. Hermione couldn't help but feel bad. It was never her intention for anyone to get hurt, but it can't be helped.

However, she wasn't going to let her thoughts about Draco and Ms. Amelia dampen her mood. It was only a few days before Christmas, after all.

Luna had been pestering her to join them on Christmas Eve. Hermione decline the offer the first time, but if there was anyone who was persistent, it was Luna.

"Please celebrate Christmas Eve with me and Blaise. We'll wear Christmas sweaters and drink hot chocolate and have tons of fun."

"I said I'll think about it."

"No," Luna said in a singsong voice. "I think I'm winning. The last time, you said you're not going. But now you say you'll think about it."

Hermione could only rolled her eyes.

"Come one, you love Christmas!" Luna exclaimed. Then she added in a soft whisper, "Especially wizarding Christmas, right? At our house, we have magical decorations. Not like the ones you have here."

Hermione loved Christmas, and it showed through her bookshop's décor. Although, Luna was right – Hermione longed to put up décor like the ones they have at Hogwarts, but in Brighton, it simply won't do.

"I'll think about it, Luna," Hermione said for finality.

Luna wrapped her arms around her friend. "I'll see you there!"

.

Hermione bought her friends presents three weeks into the holiday. She didn't want to be bothered by the Christmas rush.

So what was she doing in a clothing shop early on the 24th?

She was eyeing a beautiful emerald scarf with gold trimmings. There was no use denying it: she wanted to buy it for Malfoy.

Really, it was no big deal. Her circle has become so small in just a few years. Buying gifts for the people in her life hardly made a dent on her savings, so maybe this was why she's contemplating getting Malfoy something for Christmas.

Right?

With a sigh, Hermione picked up the scarf and asked for assistance from the staff.

.

She could just give the presents on Christmas morning. There's no need to go to Luna and Blaise' home. She's content spend the Eve inside her home, snuggling with Crookshanks while she read a book.

But they're all so wrapped nicely, she thought.

Which is why you don't need to see them tear it open on Christmas Eve.

Hermione weighed the pros and cons of going to her friends' house for hours.

Finally deciding that there's nothing better to do than mope by herself, she got up and went to find the most hideous Christmas sweater she had – one that Luna would appreciate most.

.

The floo's roar announced her arrival.

Luna emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "Just put the presents under the tree," she said.

"At least act surprised for my pride," Hermione grumbled. She set the presents down where Luna told her to and went to help her friend prepare dinner.

"Where's Blaise?"

"Oh, he went out."

"Uhm," Hermione started, biting her lip. "I brought Malfoy a present. I'm thinking you or Blaise could just give it to him. It's just my way of trying to make up for what happened at the bookshop."

She didn't miss the sly smile on Luna's face. "You can give it to him yourself."

"What –"

"He's on his way here with Blaise!"

* * *

Author's notes: Thank you for your patience, I appreciate it so much. It's been a hectic month for me, and I'm finally getting into the groove of writing again. Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
